The Dark Side of the Moon
by K.K Kitten
Summary: Always by each other, not a shade too dark or a shade too light. Ichigo and Shiro; Angel and Demon; Heaven and Hell. All part of the big plan,all part of a whole.Dark,light;Like the moon.  The Dark Side of the Moon. ShiroIchi YAOI Collection M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Wanna Die

I know, I know. I have a whole bunch of other stories I should be updating and not adding new ones. But I couldn't help myself; this has been haunting me all day and I can't concentrate on anything else. I got the title name from some science documentary my parents had on TV. xD

So, this is going to be a collection of different oneshots, some songfics, all based on the ShiroIchi paring. { Ne, yes, Ichigo will always be the uke in this xP }

* * *

><p>The Dark Side of the Moon Chapter 1; I don't Wanna Die<p>

Pairing; ShiroIchi - one sided GrimmIchi if you want

Song; I Don't Wanna Die by Hollywood Undead

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or the song

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die<strong>_

_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_

_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

Red.

The only color he could see was red. It was everywhere; spilled on the floor, splattered on the walls, covering his entire body. It streaked down his face, taking place of the tears that refused to fall. He couldn't stand; If he did, the red would push him back down, forcing him to watch. Watch as his world was torn to pieces. He watched as the other fought; it was kill or be killed. His body was getting heavy, numb, cold, though his blood was boiling hot under the creamy peach flesh. He warned him, though he didn't listen, and now he would kill him.

Cocoa eyes watched from the corner, watching as the blurs or white and blue that seemed to dance in a deadly, sinful way. Though this was no dance, oh no. It was a fight, a battle, a war, it was murder.

_**I look inside of myself and try to find someone else**_

_**Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you crying for help**_

_**I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will**_

_**My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed**_

_**So let heaven be told that some may come some may go**_

_**Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone**_

_**I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession**_

_**You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven**_

_**I got to pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep**_

_**And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see**_

Shirosaki glanced back at his love, the one he swore to protect. The one he would die for. He knew it was a dangerous game he was playing, it was kill or be killed, it was one or the other. He refused to die, refused to have the pleasure another day to come home to his orange-haired lover, his world, taken away from him. There would be blood spilled, oh yes, there will. But it wouldn't be his, not at all. It would be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's; the teal haired male would not walk away from this. He cause Ichigo to cry, he caused the boy fear. They say people came and go to Heaven. This man would go to Hell. He would rot there and wish he had never been born when Shiro was finished with him.

Confessing now would not help. Confessing to the rape, abuse, attempted murder, manslaughter. His blood was far too gone, tainting stark white hands. And those hands would continue to reach toward Heaven, while the blazing blue would be cast away forever to Hell. He would pick up the pieces left behind, bury them. Bury them deep. Rid of all evidence. Dispose of the Blue's existence. Black and gold, the last things Blue would see.

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_

_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

Kill. More than anything, he wanted to kill. Kill the stupid white bastard, then claim the orange. He hated white, despised it. He only wanted what was his back. He wanted the orange. Oh God, he wanted the orange more than anything. He also didn't want to die. On the outside he was smirking, he was taking the pain. On the inside he was panicing, screaming, crying, waiting for death to rear its ugly head. His body was beginning to shut down. His muscles burned; like he had touched dry ice, no, like the shit was poured down his throught, burning his insides out until there was nothing left; dulling the burning Blue flame.

_**Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pourin'**_

_**From every pour I wipe it off 'cause this just could be the moment**_

_**Now someones gotta die and I'm my only opponent**_

_**Cause I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just goin'**_

_**Am I a man or a beast it's mother nature at least**_

_**Watch humanity cease cause it's our human disease**_

_**You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say**_

_**And I can't go against God's will you better pray**_

_**Cause I'm an angel a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven**_

_**I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil**_

_**I gotta Pick up the pieces I gotta bury them deep**_

_**And when the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep**_

At first there were only insults. Threats and insults. Using words to hurt. Then they were pushed too far, Ichigo pushed protectively behind his albino lover as said male matched Grimmjow. Shiro whipped the blood away from his eye futilely; it flowed back down his pink-stained face. It hurts more than anything to watch Ichigo cry, he refused to watch it again and again. So he continued to pound his fist into Grimmjow's face. He was his Ichi's angel, the Blue's demon. Yes, he was Heaven and Hell, good and bad. "Do you believe in the devil now?" Shiro sneered, smashing Blue's face into the wall. The male stumbled.

Red. More and more red kept coming, it never stopped. It was a slow and steady stream. He would pick up the pieces, bury Blue under them. White will always win, always shine the brightest. Though Blue shall always add color to the world.

_**Now that I see...**_

_**I see you buried**_

_**Six feet Below**_

_**Another life goes into the night,**_

_**I couldn't let 'em breathe 'cause I didn't wanna die**_

_**Now that I see...**_

_**I see you buried**_

_**Six Feet Below**_

_**It's not alright can you hear me as i cry**_

_**I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die**_

Grimmjow stumbled, fell to the ground. He was losing. He was dieing. White was winning. _No! This isn't right! This wasn't supposed to happen! _He could feel the life leaving his body, disappearing into the night. Shiro couldn't allow him to breath, couldn't let him live. _**Someone's gotta die, an' it ain't gonna be me! **_Blue had to die, the light had to be smothered. He could hear Ichigo crying, sobbing, praying. Though if it was in fear or happiness Blue was gone, White would never know. But Shiro did now that he couldn't let the flame live on.

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

_**Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder**_

_**I told you once I'm the only one who holds her**_

_**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**_

_**I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to**_

He did it. The light was gone; burnt out like the way a star would ware itself out. He watched as Grimmjow's chest ceased to move; No more Blue. Only White. No, not just White. Orange and White; the perfect colors. Always by each other, not a shade too dark or too light. Ichigo and Shiro; Angel and Demon; Heaven and Hell.

All part of the plan, all part or a whole. Dark, light; Like the moon.

The Dark Side of the Moon.

DSM

* * *

><p>There's chapter one. So, how did ya like this one, eh? There will be some random crack ones too, just to warn you. |D<p>

If you guys have any suggestions/ ideas, let me know, please? :o

Anyway, review, please! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Valley of Death

Yo. 83

I came up with this little idea when listing to Marilyn Manson. Just a short little something, nothing much at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter two; Vally of Death<p>

Pairing; ShiroIchi

Rating; M, Just to be safe u.u

Warnings; Mentions of Sex (But no sex, sorry ;P), Language, YAOI

Song; In the Shadow of the Valley of Death by Marilyn Manson

Disclaimer; I Don't Own Bleach

* * *

><p><em><strong>We have no future<strong>_

_**heaven wasn't made for me**_

_**we burn ourselves to hell**_

_**as fast as it can be**_

_**and I wish that I could be a king**_

_**then I'd know that I am not alone**_

Over and over again, he was warned. Warned he would die early if he didn't stop with the drugs. With the pot, speed, heroin, LSD, every and anything he could get his hands on. But he paid no attention to the warnings, finding himself either buzzed so much he's stuck fucking somebody, or he's so depressed that he "adds to his collection". "Collection" of burning, bleeding, torn slits across soft peach skin.

Sometimes he wishes he could prove he's worth more than people look at him with. He wishes he could show them he was perfectly fine, perfectly sane. He was atop the world, he was king. They were below, the pawns, the pieces of the game, obstacles that wouldn't stop him. They wouldn't stop him because he had _him_. The one he lived for. The one he breathed for. The one he gave his virginity to. He had Shirosaki. Ichigo and Shiro, they had each other, they knew they weren't alone.

_**Maggots put on shirts**_

_**Sell each others shit**_

_**sometimes I feel so worthless**_

_**sometimes I feel discarded**_

_**I wish that I was good enough**_

_**then I'd know that I am not alone**_

It wasn't uncommon for one to find druggies at the side of the street, selling pot, speed, or some shit for money or sex. Ichigo was a common "customer" of Renji's, always buying random stuff of him. The red-head had no problem giving it to the orange-haired teen, welcoming him and drowning him in the world of drugs and sex.

But the drugs weren't good enough. They weren't permanent, and so he would be back to normal, with the weight of reality on his shoulders. The boy would crack under the weight soon, after his mother's murder, but for now, he stuck to the speed. The pot. The LSD. To Shiro.

The albino was his world, the only actual thing keeping him sane. The pale man loved Ichigo, as Ichigo did to him. They were meant for each other, two peas in a pod, soul mates.

_**Death is policeman**_

_**Death is the priest**_

_**Death is the stereo**_

_**Death is a TV**_

_**Death is the Tarot**_

_**Death is an angel and**_

_**Death is our God**_

_**killing us all**_

Slowly, slowly slowly...

Dragging that knife down soft skin. Taking another injection of whatever the hell he had. Laughing, giggling. Sitting together. To Shiro and Ichigo, death was their God. Death was heaven, was the Angel, was the law, the hero, the killer. Death was, besides each other, all they had. They worshiped death like they worshiped one another.

They wouldn't have it any other way, wouldn't die without one another. A toothy, insane grin was sent toward his lover, those brilliant chocolate eyes laughing with him.

Another cut.

Another Injection.

Another shot.

Pouring fuel on the fire.

_**she puts the seeds in me**_

_**plant this dying tree**_

_**she's a burning string**_

_**and I'm just the ashes**_

Death and each other was all they need.

They didn't need their family. they didn't need Renji or Rukia or Grimmjow or Aizen. Hell, they didn't need the drugs. But without drug, they didn't have death. They wanted death, needed it, desire it, craved it.

Cut deeper.

Smoke more.

Become Death's slaves.

Dying, dying, dying

Until there's nothing left

Only ash, ash scattered in the wind

_**she put the seeds in me**_

_**plant this dying tree**_

_**she's a burning string**_

_**and I'm just the ashes **_

[ January 19, 2012]

From _Soul Society Print_

TRAGIC FATE TWO TEENS FOUND DEAD

On January 10th of 2012, local Karakura ploice recieved a report of two missing teenagers. 8 days latter, 17 Year old Kurosaki Ichigo and 19 year old Shirosaki Hichigo were found dead in their shared apartment room. Research shows the two teens had died do to serious blood lose and large overdoses of illegal drugs found in the pair's bathroom. After talking with friends and family, it was discovered the two teens had fallen in a deep depression and were heavy drug addicts. Karakura High School student Abarai Renji stated, "Where there was one, the other was not far behind. It's not a big surprise to me to find both dead, of a drug problem [no less], together. Though I must admit, I didn't expect to wake up today to find them gone." Was this a cruel twist of fate? Or two lovers trying to free themselves from this world?

Only fate knows.

DSM

* * *

><p>Eh, this was just a little whatever I came up with when I was listening to MM. I know it's short, I'm sorry. I've been depressed lately, so I needing something to calm my nerves. The next chapter will be longer, I promise you. :P<p>

If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know~!

Now, review, please? :D


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Troubles

I know, I know. It's been an eternity since I updated anything, I'm sorry. I'm just recovering from a sickness that literally almost killed me. x-x I had a big update planned before I got sick, but once it happened, I didn't feel like doing anything. e.e Soo, after this ECA test coming up, I'll try and continue that update.

For those who read Change, I am working on that. No need to worry.

Anyway, this chapter goes out to**_ Kyoki o Tanoshima_** for talking to me and keeping my sanity alive. XD

Onward we go |D

* * *

><p>Chapter Title; Emotional Troubles<p>

Word Count; 1,651

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life is Beautiful – Sixx A.M.<strong>_

"_When I came in last night I changed my message to HI, I'M NOT HERE BECAUSE I'M DEAD. I need to change that."'_

Looking back now, Shiro never truly understood the meaning of 'beautiful'. 'Beautiful' was always associated with 'pretty' common things like flowers, or a blazing sun resting over aqua blue waters, or the different soft, brightly colored feathers of a parrot. Or, in Shirosaki's case, what he used to describe his fiery, orange-haired lover, Ichigo.

Until now, Shiro would loosely use the term 'beautiful' to describe anything 'appealing to the eye'. But now, the word has a deeper meaning, a personal tragic experience that changed his view of 'beautiful'. After the accidental overdose, the panic-stricken moment when Ichigo's heart stopped, eyes closed, chest ceasing to move, 'beautiful' meant more than a birds feathers or a blooming flower.

Beautiful meant being alive, it meant life. It meant being able to live, to breath, to learn- and to Shiro, it meant being able to hold Ichigo once more. All he had to do is open his eyes, to live, and to realize life itself was beautiful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Incubus – Pardon Me<strong>_

"_So pardon me while I burn and rise the flame."_

On one ever appreciated him. They all walked over him, used him, then threw him away, like a useless bundle of trash. He was there when they needed him, but they were never there for him. They abandoned him, left him to wonder and wander all on his own. Ichigo never had anyone he could count on, anyone he could trust, anyone's shoulder he could lean on. He was always alone, scavenging just to survive. He swore to himself he would one day rise above everyone else, prove them all wrong. And Shiro would be there with him, every step of the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tears Don't Fall – Bullet for my Valentine <strong>_

"_The moments die, I hear no screaming. The visions left inside me are slowly fading. Would she hear me if I called her name? Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"_

Ichigo had enough of this. He hated the abuse, the false love, the pretending. He has cried countless times, much like now, his eyes puffy and red, tears staining the side of his face.

He just had enough.

Wriggling out of the king-sized bed, he glanced down at the still snoozing (and probably still drunk) Shiro, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "This is goodbye, Shiro," Ichigo whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. There was only one true way to get away from Shiro. The near-albino would chase him to the ends of the earth if he had to, just to find the orange-haired male. No, he could not escape to any place on earth.

He could only seek relief in death.

When Shiro woke some time later, the silence that filtered through the house unnerved him. He barely noticed Ichigo was not next time him, as he should be, but when he did realize, he frowned. It was unusual for him to wake up without the orange-haired male by his side. Shiro sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up to stand. Stretching lightly, he scrambled out of the room. On his way down, he vaguely heard the sound of the coffee pot's annoying beeping sound and began the trek towards it.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, eyes wide with horror, and reality came crashing down on him, leaving no room for mercy.

There, lying in a puddle of dark, thick red liquid was his Ichi, glassy, dull eyes staring up at him almost accusingly, as if he himself committed the crime (though he pretty much had). Tan hands were still wrapped lightly around the gleaming black pistol Shiro owned, one finger still resting on the trigger. Shiro realized, with a wave of agony and horror, he never took the time to really understand Ichigo, to get to know him well. He didn't realize how much pain he caused the younger.

Not even when his tears crashed around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's Been a While – Staind<strong>_

"_Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do. And it's been awhile, But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you."_

Ichigo could remember a past time, the time before Shiro came into his life, that he was addicted to drugs. There was a time when he didn't give a fuck, when he didn't appreciate anything, when he could figure out right from wrong. He knew he couldn't blame it on anybody besides himself, as much as he wanted to, after all, it was his own fault.

Ichigo would drown himself in drugs until he couldn't tell which way was up. Speed, ketamine, marijuana, cocaine, heroin, anything he could get his hands on, even if it meant resorting to benzodiazepines (A/N; sedative drugs, according to the internet XD). But then Shiro came into his life, saved him from himself, and became his shield against the demons lurking in his mind.

Now, fully sober and coherent, Ichigo was ready to truly begin living his life- a life with Shiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't Walk Away – Sick Puppies <strong>_

"_Don't walk away and leave me without a reason."_

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Ichigo whispered in a slight growl. Shiro paused, pale hand wrapped around the gold brass handle, door half open. He glanced over his shoulder, his other hand tightening around the keys as his golden orbs glared back at the tense, angry orange-haired man. "Don't you dare walk out that door. How _could_ you?" Ichigo's voice was rising slightly. "After everything we been through…. Do…D-Do I not love you enough? Do I not make you happy?" Tears began swelling in his eyes, staring at the ground. "Do I really not mean anything to you? Was a just another tool to possess? Just… using me?" He sank to the ground, hands covering his face as he sobbed, shoulders heaving. "I-I-I can g-get better," He continued his voice shaky. "I c-can try harder. Just please… D-Don't leave m-me."

Warm, gentle arms wrapped around Ichigo's shaking form, and he looked up in surprise to Shiro, his eyes sad, expression soft. "I'm willin' ta try," He whispered. "I..I won' leave ya, Ichi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back To December – Taylor Swift<strong>_

" _So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night." "_

Ichigo sighed, pulling his impossibly long legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Ever since the time he reject Shiro for the Winter Dance, it was all he could think about. He missed everything about the albino; His beautiful golden eyes, his soft, smooth, chalk white skin, the amazing smile, his smooth, the echo of his watery voice. Ichigo regretted that day, regretted turning the older male down. Just remembering the broken look on Shiro's face after he said no still sends waves of pain throughout his body.

If he could, Ichigo would go back in time. He would change what he said and who he was. If he realized how much pain it would bring both him and Shiro, who was ignored him, looked away every time he passed by, he would have said yes. He would have revealed his deepest, darkest secret- that he fell in love with the albino- that night. But he feared what his friends would say, feared the abandonment.

So now, as he sat at the rusty old park bench, he couldn't hold back the tears that had a mind of their own. They tumbled down his face, drenching the material of his pants from where his head rested.

"What's a beautiful thing like yerself doin' out 'ere all alone?" The familiar, quiet, watery voice caused Ichigo to jerk his head up with a surprised gasp, eyes wide. "S-Shiro?" Yes, it was Shiro, eyes not on Ichigo, but looking in his direction. His shoulders we slumped, as if in defeat, as if he feared Ichigo would reject him again.

But to his surprise, Ichigo launched himself at the older, slightly taller male, wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into the skin-tight black t-shirt. "Oh God, it-it really is you," he sobbed into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro returned the favor, lightly rubbing a hand up and down the smaller male's back, who instantly relaxed into his hold. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ichigo repeated, clutching at his crush, as if the male was his only lifeline. "I'm so, so sorry Shiro, I-"

He was cut off when Shiro tested the waters, pressing his pale lips gently against Ichigo's pink, warm ones. Ichigo instantly responded, kissing him back in a desperate manner. "S'okay, Ichi," the albino whispered when they broke for air, hugging the orange-haired teen close to him. "I… I love you Shiro," Ichigo whispered, his heart soaring with his new lover's next words.

"Yeah, I know, Ichi. I love ya, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hero – Skillet<strong>_

"_Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me."_

Ichigo was always saving everyone else, always fighting on another's behalf. He never complained, always helping when he could. He made it his own personal job to protect others and lend a hand or two when needed. Until Shiro, Ichigo had no one to take care of him. No shoulder to lean on, no one to lend a hand to him. When the day his hollow truly got to know him, when the truly understood each other, Shiro was able to admit his feelings of the orange-haired substitute Shinigami. Ichigo was able to trust the wild, insane hollow half of himself. Of course, Shiro helped in more ways than one.

Not that Ichigo was going to complain.

* * *

><p>AN;

Wee. The end. x3

Pretty crappy, I know, but I think I might start up a story with the Life Is Beautiful and/or It's Been a While ones. No need to wory about my other stories, I',m working on them. xP I don't plan on quitting any, I just need to get my muse back for them. x3

Anyway, review please? ;u;


End file.
